Wizard May Cry
by Soprano892
Summary: In fourth year, there’s a new teacher, from AMERICA! What are Dumbledore’s reasons for hiring him? Simple, he’s one of the most proficient demon hunters and will be able to teach his precious students about the dangers of demons. Rated T for Dante's...yea
1. Chapter 1

Wizard May Cry

Summary: In fourth year, there's a new teacher, from AMERICA! What are Dumbledore's reasons for hiring him? Simple, he's one of the most proficient demon hunters and will be able to teach his precious students about the dangers of demons.

I know what you're thinking: "Dante a TEACHER?" I have to say the thought of placing small, defenseless in the hands of a half-demon who really doesn't give a shit terrifies me too. But you have to admit, it would be funny.

I will also continue this into fifth year, because think of all the things Dante would say to Umbridge, and MAYBE sixth year, we'll see.

As for romance, none for Dante since, as I mentioned earlier, he just doesn't give a shit. The HP fluff will follow the books as closely as possible.

One final textual notice: this takes place AFTER games 3, 1, and 4 so any of those characters may be mentioned at some point or another. If you do not know the story lines of ANY ONE of these games, I would suggest watching the cutscenes on youtube.

HAVE FUN!

* * *

**Dante and Trish sat on the desk, munching on pizza and waiting for some business to come there way. The demons had all been too peaceful lately. Not that the two of them much enjoyed the humans being viciously decimated, but not having that was bad for business.**

"**Heard any news from Lady lately?" Trish asked.**

"**Last I heard, she was having bad business too."**

**Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Dante nearly jumped across the entire length of the room at the thought of some income, but he contained himself and calmly walked over to the door.**

**Dante was surprised to see a calm old man standing there with long silver hair and a matching beard, wearing strange, long, flowing robes. **_**Damn**_** he thought **_**this isn't about a job.**_** Still, the old man might one day find himself in need of an extermination, and Dante wanted to be the first name in his mind. "Can I help you?"**

"**Yes," the old man replied in a British accent. "I wish to speak to Dante."**

**Dante smirked smugly. **_**So my fame has spread to even Europe? Nice.**_** "You're lookin' at him. Come on in," he said as he opened the door further. "Trish, looks like we got some business."**

"**So what's the problem?" she asked skeptically as she eyed the strange geezer.**

"**Well, in truth, I only have a job for Dante. You see, I run a school for children with magical powers, but, lately, in our area, we have been overrun by demons. I fear for the safety of the students, especially if they have to go out into the world and they are unable to defend themselves. I was rather hoping that you, Dante would be able to come teach the students, as your lineage makes you the best candidate," the old man explained.**

**Dante didn't have much trouble believing the part about the magic, it wasn't THAT much more ridiculous than the fact that he was one of the sons of the legendary Sparda. But he couldn't leave the shop, besides, "Sorry, but I only take jobs with action."**

"**You will be paid very handsomely, I assure you."**

**THAT got his attention. "How handsome we talkin' here?"**

**The man pulled out over ten gold coins that were about the size of hubcaps. (According to the guy renting the camping areas in book four. You know, the guy that got levitated by Death Eaters.)** Seeing Dante's eyes widen at the sight of them, the man said, "This isn't even close to a fraction of what you will receive if you take the job."

Dante looked to his partner, who was eyeing the gold with something between greed and desperation. They did need the money. "But what about the shop? Someone has to keep the peace around here."

"Dante, business is slow, I can team up with Lady and if we cover more ground together, we may be able to scrape by," Trish suggested, but Dante heard the message underneath her words; _If you even THINK about passing up that much money, you will be seeing Vergil again sooner than you think._

"Alright, in that case, I accept."

* * *

_Okay, I definitely plan on doing that again any time soon. _Let's just say, Dante's first experience with side-along Apparation did not go well.

At any rate, he was trudging up a slope with the man he had learned to be called Dumbledore to a castle that was the school.

When they finally reached their destination, Dumbldore opened the gigantic double doors to reveal an even more enormous entrance hall.

"Ah, Albus, you have returned," said a strict-looking woman with her hair in a tight bun. "Did you succeed?" Then she saw Dante. "Is this the man that you spoke of?" she asked, as if worried this was the wrong person.

"I assure you, Minerva, however young he may seem, he is quite capable and strong. Now, I have a favor to ask of you. If you could, I would greatly appreciate it if you taught young Dante here about our dear school."

"Of course. Come with me." And so, Dante sat down with the severe woman and learned all about the school he had just arrived in.

* * *

**First chapter is finished! I know, it's far too short, but I didn't want to have an unexplained time gap in the middle of the chapter, I'm starting on chapter 2 right now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here we go again.**

* * *

Dante was already used to his new surroundings of the castle. He had already memorized every one of the corridors. Now he was randomly walking through the corridors after dinner. _Damn, I haven't eaten that well since… Hell, I can't even remember._ As he kept walking, he was eventually approached by Dumbledore.

"Ah, Dante, I was just looking for you. I have a favor to ask of you. You see, there is this one particular student who seems to get himself into trouble quite often. I'll need you to look out for him at the Quidditch World Cup. As it is a major event, I'm worried that demons will appear."

"Ha, sure thing, but an extermination and protection gig will cost you extra."

"Of course, I understand. Here is a ticket to sit in the top box, which is where Harry and his friends will be sitting, and a picture of Harry and his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," Dumbledore said as he handed Dante the two mentioned items. "Keep a watchful eye out for anything suspicious and look out for Harry, the dark haired one."

"No problem, pops," Dante said in his usual cocky tone of voice.

"Oh, there is also this," Dumbledore handed him a sealed envelope. "This is for Mr. Weasely's father. You'll be spending the night with them."

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were returning from fetching the water when they were greeted by the twins. "You've been ages," George remarked.

"Met a few people," Ron responded as he set the water down on the ground. "You not got that fire started yet?"

"Well, something came up," George informed them.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I don't think so, this guy with white hair came up to us and demanded to talk to dad in private," Fred told the golden trio.

"What would an old man want with dad?" Ron wondered aloud.

"That's one of the odd things, he's got white hair, but he's not old, in his 20's or early 30's at most," George said.

"So, it's platinum blond? Like Malfoy's?" Harry asked.

"Not a trace of blond in it, pure white, like snow," Fred corrected him as he shook his head.

* * *

Dante was quickly discovering that Mr. Weasley was an amiable, yet annoying man to deal with. "Listen, I know you're short on beds, but I'm here on the job under orders from that guy Dumbledore."

"Why does Dumbledore even need you to be here with us?"

"He seems to be worried that demons will be attacking since this is a big event and all. He's worried about this Harry Potter kid. My girls back home need the money just to get food since business is bad right now, so here I am."

"I see, well, I suppose we might be able to work something out then, it's just unavoidable. Now, I'm sure my son and his friends are back by now. Why don't we step out and see them?"

* * *

Harry saw the man with white hair appear with Mr. Weasley from inside the tent. "Ah, you're back," Mr. Weasley said. "Children, I would like to introduce you to someone. This is Dante, he'll be spending the night with us at the request of Professor Dumbledore."

"You know Dumbledore?" Ron asked Dante. "How? And why does he want you here with us?"

"Well, first off, I'm your new teacher," Dante informed them, smirking as he saw their jaws drop. Second, the old man seems worried for your safety. Apparently this one here," he said as he pointed at Harry, "is a trouble magnet."

"I can take care of myself," Harry said indignantly.

"Oh, really? And how much experience do you have in slaying demons?"

Harry looked down, silently admitting he had no experience with demons whatsoever. "Well, what about you? What makes you think _you're_ that great?"

"Well, aside from my lineage, this is my life, I live for the fight, which is exactly why my shop specializes in demon extermination back home," Dante said slightly smugly.

Everyone's jaws dropped. They had only recently discovered the cruel reality of the existence of demons. Were they really such a big problem in America? Hermione was the first to recover her voice "What do you mean by your 'lineage'?"

"You will come to learn the meaning soon enough." **(Yes, this is the point where Dante starts confusing everyone and pissing them off.)**

"You said you're our teacher, right?" George asked. "You're the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Yes and no, in that order."

The children exchanged confused looks. This was going to be one odd year.

* * *

**So, all the stuff with Bagman from the book **_**does**_** happen, but I'm skipping it since Dante wouldn't get involved and I'm not retyping the book. I wanted to let you know cuz the next chapter starts when they arrive in the Top Box. Anyway, hey, leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I know the chapters haven't been that long, but I'll work on it. Another plot explanation: after the events of the World Cup Dante goes right back to Hogwarts and just waits for the kids to get there, so after this chapter, it skips right to the Sorting Ceremony and such. Anyway, on with the show!**

**AND PLEASE READ THE FINAL NOTE AT THE END!!! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT TO ME!!!**

* * *

Dante had managed to get to the Top Box with the others and they were sitting in their seats, waiting for the game to start. After a few encounters with people the rest of the group seemed to know, the mascots came out and Dante quite enjoyed himself as he watched the Veela dance.

Of course, being a powerful half-demon, he was immune to the spell being cast over all the men and it was up to him to grab Harry and Ron and forcefully shove them back into their seats.

Other than that, Dante mostly sat around pretending to be interested in what was happening around him. As he was not a wizard, he didn't know a thing about Quiddich, and, as many of you may already know, a lack of knowledge in something such as a sport often leads to a lack of interest in it.

When the game ended, Dante merely stayed seated as people around him jumped around and screamed in joy and excitement. All in all, this was turning out to be the most boring job he'd ever had. The only action he got came later that night. **(I can't believe I just typed that. To those of you who didn't notice, sorry, it wasn't intended that way, and I probably wouldn't have noticed it myself if I hadn't been watching the weapon demo from DMC4 when Dante is doing the demo of the weapon you get after beating Berrial, Lucifer, so now my mind is in pervert mode because of the obvious innuendo in that scene.)**

It looked like Dante was going to get a full night of sleep **(What I would give for that.)**, but he was shaken awake by a panicked Mr. Weasley, who was bustling about the tent, trying to wake all of the other boys up. Dante heard screaming coming from outside, so he stepped out of the tent to see what was going on. **(Btw, he was sleeping in his regular pants but without a shirt on.)**

What he saw was people being levitated in the air by wizards in dark robes and masks. _How cowardly. They can't even take responsibility for their own actions._

Everyone was gathered outside of the tents by this point. "That is really sick," Ron said as he watched a small child being spun in the air like a top. Dante internally agreed. No child should ever be submitted to the torture of this much chaos and fear.

"We're going to help the Ministry," Mr. Weasley said. "You lot-- get in the woods, and _stick together._ Dante, watch over them. I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out!"

"No problem." Dante led the way to the forest at a casual pace, drawing attention to how calm he was. The kids all started to run ahead of him. "Hey! Wait! It's dangerous in there!" This was true. Now that he was closer, Dante could feel the demonic presences of a very large amount of lower-level demons, and while they didn't pose that big of a threat, the children still wouldn't be able to defend themselves. "Heh, kids, always gotta make things complicated."

Dante found only three of the group when he caught up with them. Apparently, in the darkness, Ron had fallen down. "Tripped over a tree root."

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to."

Dante turned around to see a boy with white-blond hair that he recognized from the Top Box. Ron told him what he should go do in words that Dante highly approved of.

"Language Weasley. Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like _her_ to be spotted, would you?" he asked as he nodded at the girl Hermione.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked defiantly.

"Granger, they're after _Muggles._ D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around…they're headed this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

"Hermione's a witch," Harry snarled fiercely.

"Have it your own way, Potter. If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."

"Watch your mouth!" Ron shouted heatedly.

Dante decided that he'd had enough of their childish arguing. "Enough, we have to move, now. I suggest you get out of here too, kid. There are a ton of demons closing in on us as we speak, and I don't have enough room for a battle with them here."

Malfoy looked quite scared at the idea of confronting demons.

"Come on," Dante beckoned, guiding Hermione with a hand on her back. Eventually, they came to a clearing in the woods and Dante told them to duck down as close to the center as possible. He didn't need to worry about tripping over them, thanks to his half-demon grace, but he had to make sure that they were in sight.

"This is gonna get loud and messy," he warned them as he drew Rebellion. Suddenly, demons burst out of the woods from every direction. There weren't any higher-level demons at all, so Dante breezed through the fight in less than five minutes.

When he looked to check on the kids, he found that as they were huddled together on the ground, fearing for their lives, they were also looking at him with awe in their eyes. "H-How did you do that so quickly?" Hermione asked.

"Dante sighed. "It's a long story, you'll learn about it in class."

* * *

Harry didn't like it. This new teacher was far too secretive. He was really strong too. He slaughtered those demons so easily that Harry wouldn't be surprised of he'd been doing it all his life. He wondered whether he and his friends would ever discover the truth behind their new teacher.

But he couldn't say he was worried because Dumbledore obviously trusted him, then again, Dumbledore also trusted Snape. Harry was extremely worried about this new school year.

They were making their way back to their camp site when suddenly they heard someone shout, "_MORSMORDRE!"_ and saw a blast of light shoot into the air.

* * *

**So the next chapter starts on the Hogwarts Express since the whole Winky getting sacked thing would happen in exactly the same way and Dante doesn't meet Mrs. Weasley because he goes back to the school before the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione leave. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**FINAL NOTE: I would like to apologize for the major delay in this chapter, but I've been mentally incapable of writing lately.**

**My choir teacher, Mr. Robert Green of Fremd High School, recently died. He was my favorite teacher, and he inspired me to major in music education. He was a wonderful person who made the choir program at Fremd as strong as it is.**

**Again, I apologize for the delay, but I hope you will understand my reasons. As repayment, I'll start working on the next chapter now! Thank you for reading my story and understanding the issues I'm dealing with!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, it's me again! Wow, I can't believe how popular this story is so soon after I started it. I'd like to thank those of you who read even if you don't read these author's notes or review, after all, it's the story that counts! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in their compartment with Neville, who had popped in to talk to them. "Hey," Neville said, finally off the topic of the World Cup, "Gran heard from some of her friends that they're adding a new mandatory class this year. I don't know what it is, but the teacher is supposed to be really young."

"He is," Ron commented. "We met him at the World Cup."

"Really? What's he like?"

"Dunno, really. We weren't with him too long. All we know is that he's good with a sword," Harry told him.

"Neville, did your grandmother tell you what this new subject was supposed to be?" Hermione asked with interest.

Neville merely shook his head. "She said she didn't know anything other than the fact that there _was_ a new class. What do you guys think he'd teach?"

The three of them pondered for a little while. "I'm willing to bet my Firebolt as well as all of the money in my Gringotts vault that it has something to do with demons. He mentioned that he had a shop in America that deals with demon extermination back when we met him. My guess is that he's going to teach us how to fight against demons."

"Oh, I hope so," Hermione said unexpectedly. "That episode we had in the woods with them was terrifying. If it hadn't been for the new professor, we'd be dead right now."

"Really?" Neille asked, shocked. "What happened?"

And so the trio told the tale of their first run-in with demons. Neville was amazed to hear their retelling of the tale of Dante's prowess in fighting against demons. Eventually he left and the Golden Trio had the compartment to themselves again.

**(OBLIGATORY MALFOY SCENE!!!)**

The peace did not last as Malfoy came barging into their compartment as he did every year. **(Seriously, does he go looking for them?)** "So, Potter, care to tell us about your freaky new person you were hanging around at the Cup?"

"That 'freaky new person' is our new professor," Harry said casually as he enjoyed the look of shock that spread over Malfoy's face.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, that's what he introduced himself as," Harry said truthfully.

After taking a moment to get over the shock, Malfoy continued. "In any case, are you going to enter, Weasley? Going to try to bring a bit of glory to your family name? There's money involved as well, you know… You'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won…."

"What are you talking about?" Ron snapped.

"_Are you going to enter?"_ Malfoy repeated. "I suppose _you_ will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

"Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy," Hermione said testily over the top of her book.

A gleeful look spread over Malfoy's pale face as he proceeded to brag about his father's connections in the Ministry.

He eventually left and Ron slammed the doors behind him and began to rant angrily about how much of a prat Malfoy was.

* * *

Dante walked into the Great Hall for the start of term feast.

"Ah, Dante, you're here," Dumbledore greeted him as he walked in. "Come take a seat next to Minerva."

Dante just sat down in the seat next to McGonagall without answering him.

Soon enough, students filed in, but one of the chairs at the staff table remained empty. Finding this odd, Dante turned to McGonagall. "Hey, who's missing?"

"The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be arriving a bit late, it seems," she responded.

"Well, I guess if he's a defense teacher, he might stand a chance."

"What do you mean?" McGonagall asked worriedly.

"It's possible that he's been attacked by demons."

"What?! You think so?!" McGonagall cried, exceedingly worried.

"Not sure, but it's a definite possibility, but like I said, if he's a defense teacher, he stands more of a chance against them. He might know enough about demons to not fight them with magic."

McGonagall looked confused. "Why shouldn't you fight demons with magic?"

Dante sighed. No wonder Dumbledore needed him to teach these kids, the _teachers_ didn't even know anything about demons. "Well, in simple terms, demon composition makes them nearly immune to magical influence. Any magic that's strong enough to stun them would only give a very short opportunity to get a head start and make a run for it."

McGonagall looked relieved at this, believing in Alastor Moody's capabilities. Though her relief was cut short when Dante continued, "Of course, that's still a horrible tactic given the fact that once the demons snap back into action, they will be enraged and ashamed of being subdued for even the briefest amount of time by a mere mortal. And that would only occur with the lowest levels of demons. It's impossible to subdue any type of higher level demon with magic," Dante finished casually with an air of "I don't give a shit" that was maintained throughout his mini-lesson.

While the Transfiguration professor once again began to worry for the safety of the ex-Auror, she had to admit that, despite his young age, Dante knew what he was doing, and while he had no magical blood in him, he was still able to see and enter Hogwarts despite the Muggle wards. Even the stern Head of Gryffindor House had to admit she was extremely impressed.

If one looked further down the staff table, one would easily see that the Potions Master of thirteen years did not trust the young newcomer in the least bit. True, he wasn't working for Voldemort _now_, but the guy was a mercenary in desperate need of money. Who's to say he wouldn't switch sides the second the most infamous wizard since Grindelwald offered him a better price? In the end, Snape figured there was nothing he could do about it other than keep an eye on Dante and an ear out for news within the Death Eater community.

* * *

After another truly magnificent feast, Dumbledore stood and began his annual speech with the usual announcements. "I would like to welcome our new professor for our new subject, Demon Defense. Please welcome Professor Dante!"

Dante rose and an overdramatic bow before sitting down again as students clapped enthusiastically, the boys because they had spotted Rebellion strapped across his back and the girls because of his devilish good looks (literally).

"Unfortunately, it appears as though our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is running slightly late, but I shall introduce him as soon as he arrives. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"_What?_" Harry gasped. He looked at Fred and George, who were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, too appalled to speak.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy -- but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts--"

Dumbledore was interrupted by a large rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall slamming open. A heavily scarred man wearing a black traveling cloak entered. The dull _clunk_ echoing around the hall with every other step informed everyone of the prosthetic limb the man owned. One of his eyes was a shocking electric blue and kept swiveling around in its socket.

The man and Dumbledore exchanged a few quiet words before the man went up to the staff table and sat in the empty chair before beginning to eat some sausages.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Dumbledore said brightly. "Professor Moody."

The usual applause for the new teacher was oddly absent as only Hagrid and Dumbledore clapped.

"Moody?" Harry asked. "Mad-Eye Moody? The one your dad went to help this morning?"

"Must be."

"What happened to him?" Hermione asked in horror. "What happened to his _face?_"

"Dunno."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Harry heard Fred shout.

People laughed as Fred's outburst broke the tension and Dumbledore responded, "I am _not_ joking Mr. Weasley, though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly and Dumbledore looked over to be met with her glare and Dante's odd look.

"Er -- but maybe this is not the time…no…where was I? Ah, yes the Triwizard Tournament…well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who _do_ know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, aned will allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities -- until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"_Death toll?"_ Hermione whispered looking alarmed.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which were successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided it was time for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the champions will take place on Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

* * *

Dante listened as Dumbledore continued to tell the students about the tournament. To his surprise, Dante found himself quite interested.

Dumbledore dismissed the students and told them all to go to bed. Dante was about to stand up and walk away when Dumbledore called him back. "Dante. I was wondering if I could ask for your assistance in one of the tournament's events."

"What's up?"

"Well, originally, each of the champions were supposed to face a dragon and obtain an object that it was protecting. The problem is that dragons are endangered and it would not be good if the champions were to injure one. So, I was thinking, with your supervision, the champions would slay a demon and be judged on speed and efficiency. They would also be marked off if you have to intervene."

"Sounds like a good plan. I don't know where you're gonna get the demons from, but go for it, I'd find it boring to just stand on the sidelines anyway," Dante said nonchalantly.

"We have a method planned to capture the demons that we'll need."

"Fine then, I'll supervise, but we need to come up with a method to signal me to get involved, so that they don't get marked down for my assistance unless necessary."

"Agreed, but we will discuss this later, for now, get some rest. We have classes tomorrow that you need to teach."

"Fine with me," Dante said. "See ya in the morning." With that, he raised a hand in parting and walked through the hall to his office.

* * *

**Alright! New chapter, sorry for all the delays, you know what they say, high school's a bitch. But I've got some great ideas planned and I'm working on them with my brother, who knows these games backwards and forwards, so YAY! See ya next chapter!**


End file.
